False Fate
by shadowcat06
Summary: Harry has had the worst summer ever until someone unexpected comes and brings him out of him misery but then when school starts up it goes downhill... Rated R for language and sexual contentthemes
1. The worst day ever

A/N: this is my first non-NC17 fanfic so i hope it's good lol. thoughts are italized  
  
Chapter One: The worst days ever  
  
Harry was miserable on Number 4 Privet Drive more than usual, the death of his godfather Sirius had made him that way. Evertime he would think of Sirius he'd punch something to ease the pain but all he has now are bruised and bloody knuckles. Harry decided to wear something that had pockets so he could put his hands in them. He had much more free-will because of the Order warning the Dursleys that they'd be keeping an eye on Harry and to let him do as he pleases.  
  
Harry finally made his way downstairs wearing a black t-shirt that was three times the size of him and baggy jeans. When he got downstairs the Dursleys just ignored him and went on to what they were doing. "I'm going out for a bit." Harry said gloomily. "You will not!!!" screamed Uncle Vernon. "Not until you do all your chores as we as Dudleys." "Why can't Dudley do his own chores?!." Harry screamed angrily. "Because you stupid boy, Dudley is out with his friends practicing their wrestling techniques on each other." That's what you think you stupid ass all he's doing is picking on kids that are three times smaller than him. "Fine. What do I have to do." Harry said with a bit of a tone in his voice. After Uncle Vernon actually finished the list Harry got to work.  
  
First things first. He went up stairs to put on his raggy, holey, and very old clothes that he used for cleaning. First thing he had to do was sweep and mop all the floors. Which took him a good half hour because Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia would find a speck of something and freak. I wonder why they want the house all spick and span...is someone coming that I don't know about? I hope it isn't Aunt Marge if it is I'm getting the fuck out of here. After he was done with that he had to do the laundry, then make all the beds including changing sheets, and last but not least clean the kitchen which was his least favorite chore of all. That took him a good 2 hours because of the dishes and food laying around making stains that had to be removed so he could be finished. By the time he'd finished Uncle Vernon called him into the living room. "Sit down boy, we need to talk." "About what?" Harry asked curiously. "The reason you had to make this place spick and span is because someone is coming over....I don't know this person but apparantly you do." "Who?!" Harry asked the suspense was killing him. "I'm not aloud to say or I will be punished." Uncle Vernon said with fear in his eyes. "This person will be here at 12:00 PM tomorrow. You shall tell them the rules about being 'normal' in this house, and they will be sleeping in your room with you." Being normal...that must mean it's someone from school. I hope it's Ron or Hermione. Mainly Hermione because well she makes me feel good when I'm around her and well she can probably cheer me up better than anyone about Sirius. The thought of Sirius made him frown and look incredibly sad. He went upstairs after dinner laid his head upon his pillow and in five minutes he was out.  
  
It was 8:30 when Harry woke up got ready went downstairs for breakfast then watched tv with Dudley eating like a wild beast he could hardly hear the tv. 11:00 had came and he started counting down the minutes. All of a sudden a quarter to 12:00 a blue jeep grand cherokee pulled into the driveway. Harry rushed to the door but while he was running Uncle Vernon shoved him and said, "Me first I have to talk to the parents. You help the person with their things." "Okay..." All of a sudden he saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life. She was wearing a baby blue halter top with a tight white miniskirt. Then at the moment he realized who it was. It was....  
  
Well thats all for now sorry left you on a cliff hanger. If I get enough reviews I'll continue the story but if I don't I'll have to try something else. Lol. 


	2. Confession

A/N: hiya! Thanx for the reviews. They ment a lot well here's chapter 2 and it is longer because i had a lot of 'make the chapters longer' so here it goes  
  
"Her-Hermione?" Harry stuttered while in shock. "Hello Harry!" Hermione said excitedly. She gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "So you're the one who'll be staying with us then." Uncle Vernon said with rudeness in his tone. "Yes sir, my parents are over there if you'd like to speak with them. "Hermione replied as nice as she possible could. Wow Harry isn't kidding when he says his aunt and uncle despize him. Poor Harry. Hopefully me coming will cheer him up. While Uncle Vernon was talking to the Grangers he was the nicest person Harry had ever seen him be. Well they are muggles, unlike Hermione. "Shall we go inside then?" Harry asked Hermione. "Yes that seems like a good idea." Hermione replied with a big smile which was now much more normal looking because of Madame Pumpfrey shrinking them. When they went inside Harry made a little tour for Hermione since she'd be there the rest of the summer she needed to know where everything was. First he showed her his room. It was much smaller than a normal bedroom would look like. At least it's not the cupboard...Harry thought. It had a Gryffindor flag pinned on the wall by his bed. Schoolbooks on the nightstand. Well well well someone besides me does do school work on summer holidays. Hermione thought, thinking this she couldn't help but grin. Then she saw he quidditch guide out. "Hello Hedwig." Hermione said while stroking Hedwig's feathers. "Hermione..." Harry said with somewhat of a frown on his face. "Yes Harry." "Um well you'll be sleeping in here with me and well there's only o-one bed." Harry said very nervous at what she would say. "And so you can have the bed and I'll make me up a bed on the floor." "Oh please Harry...we can share the same bed. Nothing'll happen trust me."  
  
After they put Hermione's things away Harry showed her the rest of the house. Dudley's room which was a total pigstie."You will never have to go in there I promise." Harry said with a grin on his face then chuckled. Harry passed Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's room but didn't dare step in there. And Hermione understood why. They way they treat him I'd be afraid to go in there too. Hermione thought to herself. Then the downstairs tour. Harry actually showed Hermione where he use to live before he went to Hogwarts his first year. Hermione was appalled beyond what Harry had ever seen. Even when she's angry she's still hott. Harry told himself. "Do you want something to eat?" Harry asked since the next stop was the kitchen. "Yes I'm starving." Hermione replied as her tummy growled. "I'm going to cook you one of my favorite things to eat when I have to fend for myself when the Dursleys go out." Harry said. "What would that be?" Hermione asked with a sexy tone. "Noodles and tomatoes." Harry replied. "I know it sounds really bad but it's not trust me. If you don't like it I'll make you something else." "Okay I'll try it." Hermione said with a sigh. "So umm does Ron know you're here?" Harry asked with fright in his voice. If Ron knew Hermione was here for the rest of the summer he'd freak out. He has the hugest crush on Hermione besides me that is. "Um no he doesn't why do you ask?" Hermione said a bit in shock that he had asked that question. "Well I thought you guys were an item..I mean that's what it seemed like." "Oh no Harry, I would never date Ron he's not my type. Plus I already have someone I like and this person has shown no intrest in me whatsoever so I'm fine being single." "Oh I see." Harry said with a gloomy expression. They were just finishing lunch when Uncle Vernon walked in. "Well Miss Granger you are welcome to visit Harry anytime you want." He said with a grin. Harry just gazed in shock. "You mean it?" Harry and Hermione both said at the same time. "Yes I do. Harry have you seen Petunia and Dudley?" "No Uncle Vernon I haven't seen either of them since breakfast, maybe they walked up to the village." Harry replied as he took his last bite of noodles and tomatoes. "Wow that was good!" Hermione said. "Harry, what's the village?" Hermione asked with excitment. "Oh it's about a block away with stores, resturants, a movie theatre and a pool. We can go there if you'd like." Harry said. "No that's ok I actually want to take a nap it was a long car ride here so I'm pretty tired." "Ok Hermione, maybe later then." Harry said. "Definetly looking forward to it." Hermione said while walking up the stairs to Harry's bedroom.  
  
"Harry come here boy." Uncle Vernon said sitting in his chair motioning Harry to sit on the couch. "Y-Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said thinking he was going to get it for doing something wrong somehow. "Hermione's parents aren't like your kind right?" "That's right." "Then how is Hermione a-a-" "Witch." Harry said then clasped his hand over his mouth of what he just said to his Uncle Vernon. "DON'T SAY THAT WORD!!!!!" Uncle Vernon screamed. "But yes, how is this possible?" "I really don't know Uncle Vernon I mean look at my mom, her parents were both muggles and she became well unnormal as you'd say." "Yes this is true." Uncle Vernon replied a bit of misfortune for not getting the answers he'd hoped for.  
  
Well 6:00 finally came around and Hermione had finally woken up. Aunt Petunia and Harry were in the kitchen making dinner while Dudley and Uncle Vernon were in the living room watching television. "Hello." Hermione said while being shy around Aunt Petunia. "Hello dear, Vernon here has told me so much about you and your parents." "Hello Hermione, I'm Dudley. Charmed to make your aquatince." "Charmed I'm sure." Hermione said with sarcasim in her voice. "Mom what are we having for dinner?" Dudley asked he was starving but that was normal for Dudley. "Pot roast, potatoes, and carrots dear. I hope that's ok Hermione." "Oh yes that's fine." Hermione replied blushing at how welcome Aunt Petunia made her feel. At dinner Aunt Petunia and Uncle asked Hermione about a million questions by the time they were done it was 10:00 way to late to go to the village. So Harry and Hermione went upstairs to get ready for bed.  
  
After they went to the bathroom, brushed their teeth, and changed into their pajamas, they climbed into bed. "Harry?" "Yeah Hermione." "I have something that I have to tell you I hope you don't get made or upset with me though." "Hermione I can't get upset with you and I have somthing to tell you too." "Oh? Well here it goes...Harry I think I'm in love with you. Ever since I met you on the train I was like 'Wow that's the guy that I want' 'The guy who says back off she's mine to other guys.'" "Hermione...I feel the same way. I've wanted to tell you since forever but i thought you were with Ron." Uh-Oh Ron what will he say when he finds out Hermione and me are dating. "So Hermione does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" Harry asked with confusion writting all over his face but before he could say anything Hermione leaned over and started kissing him. Harry was shocked but soon started giving Hermione a taste of her own medicine. He slide his tounge into her mouth. Hermione let out a small moan this is what they both have wanted for the longest time and now it was finally happening. They were both craving each other. The passionate kisses lasted about 6 minutes before they had to get air because they couldn't breath.  
  
Well there you have it chap 2. Chap 3 might take a while because I'll be gone until Friday without a computer wahhhhhhh! 


	3. WARNING FOR CHAPTER 3 YOU MUST READ THIS

**WARNING THE REST OF THIS STORY WILL HAVE DETAILED SEX SCENES SO IF YOU ARE UNDER 16-17 YOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS STORY ANY FURTHER SORRY. I'M USUALLY A NC-17 WRITER AND SO SWITCHING TO RATED R KINDA SUX IF YOU WOULD LIKE SOME OF MY NC-17 FAN FICS EMAIL ME AT or IT'D BE BETTER AT MY HOTMAIL ACCOUNT. BUT YOU CAN USE MY YAHOO ONE TOO. **

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL, BAND, MY FRIEND, AND MY B/F SO I HAVEN'T HAD MUCH TIME TO WRITE. THE NEXT CH SHOULDN'T TAKE AS LONG. HOPE YOU KEEP READING AND REVIEWING. THANX BYEEEEEEEE!**


	4. A Night to Remeber

A/N: I'm sorry this has taken so long. I've been really busy and I'm gonna start a new story soon but I figured I should update this because I've gotten a lot of reviews. So here is the long awaited Chapter 3. If you haven't read the warning chapter I'm going to say it again...THIS CHAPTER AND OTHERS LATER HAVE ADULT CONTENT AND SHOULD NOT BE READ BY PEOPLE WHO CANT ACCEPT DETAILED SEX!!!!!! I AM A WRITER THAT USUALLY WRITED NC-17 AND I HAD TO DO RATED R AND IT'S VERY DIFFICULT SO DEAL WITH THE SEX SCENCES IF YOU WANT TO READ SOME OF MY NC-17 FICS EMAIL ME...

"Her-Hermione..." "Yes Harry?" "I don't want you to do anything you don't wanna do." "Don't be silly I've wanted this for the longest time... and I'm cravin for you to be inside of me..." "So you're ready?" "Why wouldn't I be?" "So much for sweet and innocent." Hermione giggled at this statement. "Harry you'd be suprised what I do in my spare time." (a/n: Hermione is still a virgin) Harry was very shocked at Hermione's comment. "Honestly Harry what am I going to do with you? To prove I'm not as innoncent as you and others think I am." Hermione stood up at this point and Harry was confused. "Hermione? What are you doing?" "Thinking...about what I wanna do to you." Hermione said and winked at him. Finally she was right next to his bed and untied the straps of her pajama shirt letting the material float down to the floor. Her nipples were already hard in anticipation of what Harry was going to do with her. Harry was just in aw he had never seen Hermione act like this before but he liked it. "Hermione can I?" "Of course it I love being pleasured." "Ok then." Harry said with a smirk.Harry went for her breasts and immediately sucked them between his lips. She moaned and pushed his head into her harder, holding him so tight that he would have drowned in her had he needed to breathe. His tongue snaked around her nipple while his hands added to her pleasure by kneading her breasts erotically. "Harry, oh god, I want you so bad!"

The young wizard sprang up and captured her mouth in a hungry/craving kiss, driving her wild with passion and heat. His hands moved down to her panties and slipped under them, playing with her curls. He pushed her back on the bed so she was laying across with her legs dangling on the floor. Harry pushed her knees back so she was spread open and wide, allowing him a view of her silk-covering clit and throbbing wet lips. He looked at her flushed face and reached out to stroke her, rubbin the silk against her. She gasped and thrust her hips towards him, seeking more pressure. He complied by placing the palm of his hand against her clit and using his middle finger to slide the fabric away from her core. He moved his palm in circles, applying deadly erotic pressure to her while sliding two fingers deep inside her.

"Oh god! I'm going to cum so hard! Harry, that's so good, please don't stop!" He was panting unneeded air, his free hand rubbing against his pajama pants in anticipation of the act yet to come. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to become what she was feeling. Her entire body ached and rippled under his ministrations, and she bucked against him wildly. Her screams began to climb higher and louder with every thrust of his fingers. He curled them in her, tickling that sensitive spot that never failed to bring her the hardest and best orgasms. No one ever touched her there before, except for when she did it herself, and she felt like she was splitting in two from the intensity of his touch.

"Oh Hermione, you're so hot!" Mixed with the sound of his voice was the sound of his pants unzipping, freeing the hard pulsing cock waiting to drive her unconscious with bliss. She forced her eyes open to look on it, to see it standing proud and erect for her. His pants came off, and then his boxers followed, unveiling his proudest feature. His shaft was long and thick and ended in a bulbous head swollen with arousal. His balls would fit perfectly in her hands, and she stared at them as they hung taught beneath his erect cock. The perusal she was giving made him feel proud. She was practically drooling on him, studying every inch with a naughty gleam in her eye. She breathed heavy as he slid up against her. "Do I meet your approval?" He brought her hand up to his lips and sucked her middle finger into his mouth. His sucking wasn't gentle, on the contrary it was hard and sent shockwave through her entire body.

"It's okay."

He stopped instantly and stared at her, not believing that she said he was 'okay'.

"Okay? That's all? Fine!" Harry tried to pull himself back away from her but she clung to him and refused to let go. "Just teasing. Nice. Very nice." He slipped his fingers back into her panties and pulled them down past her knees. He couldn't get any further. The smell of her arousal and her heat hit him and made him dizzy. He looked and appreciated her beauty before reaching out to touch her glistening curls. She moaned as his fingers slid over her clit and into her warmth. Her panties were pulled off her completely, leaving her naked and slightly chilled. His mouth moved from her breasts to her lips, forcing him to move down to reach her easier. Hermione ran her hands up his arms and over his shoulders, brushing lightly against his cool skin. Hermione clenched around his delving fingers and the throbbing in her moved through her entire body. Harry watched as she stared down at his erection. She was moments from cumming, rocking against his hand and thrashing in his arms. He stilled his hand and allowed her to take control. She gripped his shoulder hard and worked herself faster and faster, her occasional moaning becoming a constant exhalation of passion and need. "Hermione.." "Y-Yes Harry" Hermione said with a slight moan in it because she was so horny and sick of being teased.

Meanwhile downstairs....knock knock "Arg who could it be at this hour?" Uncle Vernon said. "Hello is Harry here? I'm a friend from school." replied the stranger, who seemed familar but Uncle Vernon couldn't recognize him. "Yes he's upstairs just go in his room because he's probably asleep so you can wake him up." "Okay thanks." said the person.

"Hermione?" "Yes Harry." "Do you hear someone coming upstairs?" silence "No, now get back to doing what you were doing." "Who could refuse a command like that..." said Harry. All of a sudden someone opened the door. Harry and Hermione jumped, and were shocked to see who was in the doorway.

Well thats it for chapter 3. Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger. well no I'm not because I'm mean... hehehe... the next ch should be up soon it won't be as long as a wait as last time I promise.


	5. Crumbling Friendships

A/N: Hey peoples sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but I was trying to think of how I'm going to do what I'm thinking. This story is going to have a very unexpected twist that no one would imagine. Keep reading to find out.

"Ron?!" Harry and Hermione said in shock. "What in the bloody hell is going on here?!" Ron shouted. "Ron we didn't want you to find out this way honest...we're sorry..." said Hermione. "How long has this been going on?" Ron asked trying to hold in his anger. "A week after school let out, when Hermione came to spend the summer holidays with me. And well it just sort of happened. We found out we felt the same way about each other, and now we're kinda together now." "And you didn't tell me?!?! How could you do this Harry? You know how I feel about Hermione.Yet you went behind my back and started dating her? What kind of friend are you?" Ron said with a great deal of hurt in his voice.

"Ron I'm sorry we were going to tell you in Diagon Alley." Hermione said. "In front of my family?! That's really low." "Ron I'm sorry you're hurt, but I don't have feelings like that for you. But I do love you as a friend." "Hermione...." "I'm sorry Ron..." "I'm outta here! Hope you two are happy together." said Ron, as he stormed out of Harry's room while slamming the door behind him.

"Harry you need to go after him and talk to him." "I know, you're right be right back ok." Harry got up, put on his pants and ran down the stairs. "Ron wait!" Harry yelled. "Why should I wait for you? You backstabbed me Harry, did my back hurt your knife? Are you happy?" said Ron trying hard not to cry by how hurt yet very angry because he walked in on the girl he loved and his best friend about to have sex. This made him want to punch Harry in the face.

"Look Ron I'm really sorry. But I've had feelings for Hermione from the moment I saw her. I feel in love with her over the years, but I couldn't tell you because I thought you be pissed at me." said Harry getting slighty pissed off himself. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've understood," said Ron as calm as he could be right now.

"I'm sorry and Hermione's sorry there's not much more we can say or do to make it all better. "Yes there is...end it with Hermione." "I can't do that Ron, I love her..." "Fine then, forget about this friendship Harry. Hope you and Hermione are happy together. See you in a week at Diagon Alley. Bye Harry." "Ron...." Harry said while Ron walked out the door slamming it behind him. _That didn't go to good....what have I done...._

While Harry was sulking back to his room Aunt Petunia stopped him to talk to him. "Are you okay Harry?" "No." "What's wrong?" "Well Hermione and I started dating this summer, and we didn't tell our friend Ron because he has a major crush on Hermione and well he walked in on me and Hermione kissing. He totally flipped out and now we're not friends. I hope this blows over before school starts." said Harry trying not to seem to upset and depressed. _Why shouldn't I be depressed? I've lost my parents, my godfather, and now my best friend. _"I'm sorry. I hope you, Ron, and Hermione work this whole thing out" Then Petunia did something very unexpected she hugged Harry like a real Aunt would. Harry was in complete shock but hugged back. "Aunt Petunia I should really get back to Hermione and tell her what's going on." "Ok goodnight Harry." "Goodnight."

Harry made his way back to his room, just then the bathroom door opened. "Harry.." "What's wrong Hermione? Why are you crying" "Because you lost you're best friend over me Harry. What kind of girlfriend am I? "So you heard then huh?" "Yeah...it was kind of hard not to. What are we going to do Harry? "Hermione this'll all blow over. I think Ron was just shocked because he walked in on us. He'll be our friend when school starts." _I hope... _"You really think so Harry?" "Yeah I do." Harry hugged Hermione tightly then kissed her on her forehead. "We'll be fine Hermione as long as we have each other." "You're right." "Hermione I think we should get some sleep it's been a long night and we need to get some rest." "I'm exhausted." said Hermione while yawning. They went into Harry's bedroom and climbed into bed. Harry held Hermione close to him and they feel asleep embraced in each others arms.

Meanwhile at the burrow......

"What's wrong Ron?" asked Ginny. "You haven't been yourself ever since you got back from Harry's house. "Don't ever say that backstabbing asshole's name again." "What happened?" "I walked in on him and Hermione about to have sex that's what happened." "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Ron. I know how much you care about her. But I know how much Hermione cares about Harry. She's living her dreams right now. Don't be mad at her or Harry." "You knew about Hermione loving Harry?" "I know her having strong feelings for Harry but I don't know if it's love." "So there's a chance she doesn't love him." "Yes but that's a very slim chance. But Ron she doesn't have any feelings for you what-so-ever believe me I'm her best friend girlwise that is." "Ginny, I can't forgive them right now it's to hard. It's going to take some time for me to get over this." "Okay. I understand." "Just think two weeks until school and one week until Diagon Alley." "Yeah...Thanks Ginny" Ron said while giving Ginny a hug for trying to cheer him up. "No problem! That's what sisters are for. Well I'm going to bed you should get going to bed too, you had a rough night." "I will in a few okay Ginny. I promise." "Okay Night." "Night."

_One week until Diagon Alley...Harry and Hermione are going to pay. They'll wish they never hurt Ron Wesley. evil smirk _

Well that's chap 4 I'm sorry it's kinda short but that's how was suppose to be it wouldn't have been good long. I'm almost done with chap 5 so that should be up shortly and it takes place in Diagon Alley...heheheh what is Ron planning? Keep reading to find out!


	6. Diaster in Diagon Alley

1A/N: OMG I am soooooo sorry that this took so long to write but honestly I haven't had anytime plus I'm trying to figure how I want this story to end up because im planning a sequel. Plus I've been working on new fics for other genres. So my apologies again here's the long awaited chapter 5.

Chapter 5: Disaster in Diagon Alley

"Tomorrow's the day Harry" said Hermione with a big grin.

"Yea, tomorrow we get to go get all our new school supplies."

"I can't wait Harry. I'm so excited"

"Hermione calm down, your drooling over school books."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "I can't help it Harry you know how I am when it comes to school."

"I know, I know, but think of it this way you have a boyfriend this year who loves you and wants to spend time with you."

"I know and I couldn't be happier" Hermione said then went up to Harry and kissed him.

Knock Knock "Who is it?" Harry asked slightly pissed off at the interruption. "It's Aunt Petunia, it's time for lunch."

"Be right down"

"Ok." With that Petunia headed downstairs.

"Now where were we?" Harry said with a smirk.

"We're about to go downstairs to eat because I'm hungry."

"Awww, ok." Harry said while pouting, and with that they headed do

_**Meanwhile back at the Burrow..........**_

_My plan is all set. Tomorrow Harry and Hermione will pay for backstabbing me like that. _"Ronald time for lunch." "Coming mum."

"That was delicious Mrs. Dursley."

"Please dear call me Petunia."

Harry was shocked that the Dursleys' were being so to Hermione. _It's probably because she was raised by muggles and knows how to act 'normal' as Uncle Vernon likes to put it._ "So what bloody time do I have to take you to that _place_ tomorrow"

"Around noon-ish." said Harry, Hermione nodded in agreement.

"And what time do I have to pick you up?"

"That won't be necessary Mr. Dursley my parents go so they can drive us back here when we're finished."

"Ok then."

For the rest of the day Harry and Hermione watched television because for the first and most likely the last the Dursleys' left so Harry got to watch what he wanted to watch for a change. It just so happens Hermione and Harry settled for watching X-men. Harry had Hermione in his arms. From time to time he wouldn't even watch the movie he'd just look down and watch her. He loved having her in his arms. He loved that she came here for the summer, and that she was his and no one elses. "We're back."

"Welcome back." said Hermione and Harry.

"Well I'm off to bed, it's late." said Dudley, and it was. It was midnight.

"Yeah we better go to bed to since we have to go to-- well yeah we have to go get our school supplies."

"G'night," said Aunt Petunia.

"Night,"and with that Harry and Hermione were up the stairs in no time.

Harry changed into his pjs then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth so Hermione could get ready for bed too. _Hermione looks so beautiful in her pajamas..._ Harry climbed into bed waiting for Hermione to climb in moments later so he could hold her in his embrace. He helped her get to sleep. _What am I going to do at school when I can't sleep with her in my arms...this is going to kill me. _Harry then heard the water turn off and Hermione came into the room, turned off the light and climbed into bed with Harry. "Harry?"

"Yeah Hermione."

"Do you think Ron's still upset?"

"I hope not...I don't want him to be, I mean he is my best friend."

"Yeah I hope this doesn't come in between our friendships."

"Me either Hermione." Harry then gave Hermione a good night kiss and held her and in minuted Hermione had fallen asleep. _She looks so peaceful...god I'm the luckiest guy in the world. _With that last thought in his mind he drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up Harry." said Hermione shaking Harry from side to side. "It's 11:00 AM sleepy head, you need to get up and get dressed so we can leave."

"Ugh, I don't want to I want to sleep."

"You can sleep later c'mon."

"Alright I'm up. What time did you get up?" Harry asked since Hermione was all dressed and awake.

"About a half hour ago, I thought I'd let you sleep while I took my shower and got ready."

"Oh how very kind of you." Harry then picked out a pair of baggy jeans and a black t-shirt to wear. "I'm getting in the shower I won't be long I promise." He kissed Hermione and then went and got ready.

_Wow he looks hot in those clothes, to bad he doesn't wear that outfit all the time. _"Hermione are you ready?"

"I've been ready."

"Uncle Vernon, we're ready."

"Ok. Petunia I'll be back in a bit."

"Ok dear."

While in the car Harry and Hermione both sat in the back, because Harry didn't want to sit up front with his uncle and he didn't want to put Hermione through that torture. "We're finally here," said Uncle Vernon with a grunt. "I'll see you later." Uncle Vernon high tailed it out of there so fast you could see the skid marks. "You're uncle really hates magic folk doesn't he." "Hermione you don't know the half of it.

When they stepped into Diagon Alley they dropped dead in there tracks. There were posters of Hermione and Harry all over the place that read "_**The Boy Who Lived and The Mudblood Forever!**_" "Harry...w-who would do this?" tears forming in her eyes.

"I think I know..."

"Harry it couldn't be..."

"He's the only one who knew Hermione."

"But Ron couldn't have done this."

"Why couldn't I Harry?" said Ron with an evil smirk.

"So you did do this? Why?" asked Hermione, trying not to sob with all the hot salty tears running down her cheek.

"Yes I did do this and I'm glad I did this. Because you we're supposed to go out with me not him. I wanted you. You should be with me right now but no you're with him. How low is that Hermione."

"I've liked Harry since the moment I laid eyes on him 1st year on the train. I haven't been attracted to you at all. Get over it Ron." said Hermione the tears were still flowing but her anger was taking over at this point.

"Well look who it is boys it's Saint Potter and his girlfriend the Mudblood." said Malfoy with a pleased-with-himself look.

"Shut up Malfoy." said Harry. "Or should I just punch you in your face again like I did in year 3 (a/n: I thought I'd put that in b/c of the movie lol.)." said Hermione.

"You'll pay for that Mudblood." said Malfoy with a nasty look on his face then walked away.

"As for you Ron I have something for you." said Harry and punched Ron right in the face. Ron punched Harry in the stomach and with that the battle began. Hermione tried to separate them but then gave up because she didn't want to get involved and get hurt. Just as Ron and Harry were fighting the Weasleys' came up and were shocked to see to best friends betting the shit out of each other. "Ronald Weasley you stop this instant."

"No Mum Harry deserves this."

"Fred, George, break them up now."

"Right Mum" said the twins in unison.

When they were finally pulled apart Harry was the one who was pretty much in good shape, when his glasses got knocked off they broke, luckily for Harry Hermione could fix those in a jiffy. But he did come out with a black eye. Ron however came out with a black eye and a busted lip from when Harry had first punched him in the face.

"This isn't over Harry." said Ron with all the strength he had left.

"Oh I think it is Ronald Weasley." said Mrs. Weasley. "And Harry dear I hope you know the rest of the family still love you and we're thrilled that you're happy."

"Honest Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes. No matter what Harry we will still consider you family. "said Mrs. Weasley

"Bye Harry, Bye Hermione." said all the Weasleys' but Ron.

"Bye." shouted Harry and Hermione so the Weasleys' could hear them.

"Harry we should hurry up and get our stuff and leave. There's my parents."

"Hey mum, hey dad."

"Hello Hermione. Hello Harry."

"Hello Mr. & Mrs. Granger."

After they got all there school supplies they wanted to get the hell out of Diagon Alley and not have to see or talk to anyone until school started. They pulled into the Dursleys' driveway. "Well mum, dad I won't see you until the Christmas holidays. Thanks for letting me stay with Harry, meeting us in Diagon Alley, and bringing my robes and Crookshanks."

"You're welcome darling. See you later Harry."

"Bye." said Harry and Hermione as they watched Hermione's parents leave Pivet Drive.

As Harry walked inside he wanted to rush upstairs so that his aunt and uncle wouldn't see his black eye. Hermione had already performed _Aculous-repairo _on Harry's glasses so they looked brand new once again. But he knew he wouldn't be able to sneak upstairs because he had to help Hermione take up her trunks and his school supplies.

"Harry what happened." screeched Aunt Petunia.

"Nothing. I got in a fight that's all."

"Ok well we'll talk about it in the morning. You should get some rest."

"Thanks G'night."

"Night."

Harry and Hermione made their way up the stairs not saying a word. When they got to Harry's room. They both changed into their pjs, brushed their teeth and climbed into bed. "Harry are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just can't believe he did that to us Hermione."

"I know me either."

"I mean I'm not even pissed about the fight. I was pissed about what he said to you and the fact that he made you cry. There was so much anger in me."

"I understand Harry. But Harry just remember I'm yours and no one will change that."

"I know. I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Harry."

Hermione kissed Harry, then put herself in his arms and feel asleep....

_Well there's chapter 5 I hope it was worth the wait.The next chapter will deal with the train ride and the first day of term. _


End file.
